Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display. More particularly, the invention relates to a head-mounted display
Description of Related Art
head-mounted display is a type of equipment used to display pictures and colors and may interact with a user. Most of the time, the display is designed in a form of a pair of goggles or a helmet. The display is placed close to the eyes of the user, and magnifying lenses are adopted to adjust optical paths, such that images may be projected to the eyes within a short distance. An image with a wide viewing angle may be generated by the head-mounted display, and the viewing angle is generally greater than 90 degrees. An eye tracking element is usually disposed on the head-mounted display, and the eye tracking element is used by virtual reality software to track the viewing angle of the user to change the viewing point of three-dimensional scene. Nevertheless, in the prior art, an optical path of a light beam used to track the eye ball may be easily affected by other members of the head-mounted display, and the light beam thus is not well-imaged onto an image sensor of the eye tracking element. Consequently, the eye tracking element cannot function well.